warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hirael Avahein
History Early Life :+++All Records Expunged from Library+++ Hirael Avahein's childhood is a mystery to any but him. After achieving Inquisitor status he ensured his past was protected from others who may wish to use it against him. All that can be assumed is he was an orphan of Imperial officials as he was recruited from the Schola Progenium after being trained by Missionaries of the Ecclesiarchy Interrogator Avahein Life of an Inquisitor Ordo Malleus Retinue Interrogator Kiara Marcel Kiara Marcel grew up on Rynn's World in the Loki Sector. When the Orks under the command of Warboss Snagrod invaded in 989.M41, Inquisitor Avahein was on the planet requesting assistance from the Chapter Master of the Crimson Fists for support on a nearby planet, to complete a daring mission in which Space Marines would be necessary for success. As the Orks invaded and the disaster with the Crimson Fists Defense system occured, Hirael Avahein was occupying temporary dwellings in New Rynn City. With the Fortress Monastery destroyed and the majority of the Crimson Fists Chapter wiped out, the Inquisitor headed for his ship with the support of his retinue. On the way he encountered many destroyed dwellings and within each nothing still lived, save one. Nearing the Starport, Avahein knew it was essential to leave before it was overrun, the Inquisitor encountered a young girl, no more than sixteen years of age beside her dead family. Also within the ruins lay a single dead Ork, a large knife jutting between its eyes. The girl was not crying, simply looked forlorn at the loss of her family. Avahein took the girl with him that day, seeing an untapped potential for survival and not wishing it to go to waste. Upon reaching the Starport and leaving orbit in his ship 'Hammer of Truth', the girl told him of her story and explained her name was Kiara Marcel. The Inquisitor took her as a novitiate into the Inquisition and a personal apprentice. In the Decade following, Interrogator Marcel has shown an aptitude for tracking heretics and an utter lack of remorse during Interrogations, paving the way for her elevation to the rank of Inquisitor while displaying promising amounts of potential. Sergeant Leif Kiln Sergeant Kiln was stationed on Lutoris Epsilon after being elevated to the rank of Sergeant at the age of twenty four years during the Khai-Zhan campaign. In 975.M41, the Fortress world became corrupted, and fell to the violent and bloodthirsty temptations of Khorne. Leif Kiln led a force of little over a hundred Imperial Guards in an attempt to escape the planets surface and warn others of the traitors. Of the many that attempted to flee, only six survived. What happened in their escape attempt Kiln has never told anyone other Avahein, and what happened to the other escapees not even he knows. Leif Kiln has not fought for the Imperial Guard since witnessing his closest friends fall to chaos so easily, and joined the Retinue of the Inquisitor roughly three years following the Luteris incident. Inquisitor Avahein found the Sergeant while investigating a cult on Sedirae VII. Kiln was found in the center of a room of Cultists and Fanatics, his chainsword and himself covered in the blood of his enemies with a half crazed look on his face. It was later revealed this had been a cult of Khorne Worshippers and Sergeant Kiln had come for a measure of vengeance. Following this incident and a degree of levity the Inquisitor gave him, Sergeant Kiln offered his services to Avahein in his hunt for the daemonic and corrupt. Lyre Pragnus Lyre is a Freelancer who is currently employed by Hirael Avahein and has been for some time. Not even the Inquisitor knows of the Gunslinger's homeworld and he sometime speculates that she doesnt even know. Avahein first met noticed the girl in a bar on Holy Terra itself, she was laughing and drinking in a corner surrounded by dozens of onlookers as she challenged each person to an armwrestling match. A group of thugs who seemed to be upset over a loss of money started a brawl which ended in many of them regretting their decision. The Inquisitor, who simply stood back and watched the fight, followed Lyre as she left and confronted her, offering to pay her handsomely for assistance in a mission he had planned. The Gunslinger accepted the offer and after receiving a considerable percentage of plundered spoils, and the agreement between the two on payment for any future enterprises she participated in, Pragnus entered a longterm deal with the Inquisitor. Lyre has worked side by side with Hirael longer than almost any other currently living member of his retinue, and having not received a better offer from anyone else since, she has continued to support Avahein in his ventures. Dana Belisarius Dana is the Navigator of Hirael Avahein's personal spacecraft the 'Imperial Shield'. His vessel is capable of both atmospheric flight and warp travel, while also being large enough to accomodate roughly two dozen souls in quarters. Several Autocannon turrets are placed on the outside, however the craft is designed more for fast, hit and run, tactics rather than engaging in firefights. Dana of house Belisarius never leaves this vessel, save when they return to her homeworld of Terra. This vessel was one Hirael claimed from a heretic the Inquisitor was investigating and was previously piloted through the warp by Dana's predecessor, Kaleb Belisarius. After several decades of service to Avahein over terms they discussed with no others, Kaleb met an unfortunate death. The Navigators last request was for his house to continue to support the Inquisitor. The leader of the House at the time, Adrian Belisarius, granted the services of his niece to Avahein on a trial basis and under the condition she not be placed in unnecessary danger. Almost two decades later Dana and Hirael have formed a strong bond and she has piloted his craft through many missions. The temporary agreement became a more permanent one at the request of the Dana Belisarius and was granted by the leader of her house. Traits & Beliefs Hirael Avahein is a firm believer in his purpose and his sacred duty. Even amongst his own brethren within the Amalathian Faction of the Ordo Malleus, Avahein is seen as something of a rock within a storm. The Inquisitor is highly opposed to change on a large scale, preferring to keep the state of the Imperium as it is. Hirael views the various cults that infiltrate the populations of worlds as the greatest threat to the status quo, therefore he does all in his power to prevent any rebellion from these groups and their daemonic masters. Avahein believes the Emperor will rise from his golden throne again but chooses to leave it to his own devices, knowing the leader of mankind will rise again at a time of his own choosing. Due to his great dislike for change, Inquisitor Avahein is an outspoken supporter of many planetary governors and political figures, an act that assists many to avoid the inspection of other Inquisitors and maintain their positions. On more than several occasions, Hirael Avahein has had confrontations with Inquisitors of other Factions with their own goal in mind. Despite his support for politicians, Hirael is no fool and does not take an eye off those he supports, lest they become heretical. Due to the spies and informants Avahein keeps on all worlds where he places support, he is able to find out when the telltale signs of Cults or corruption occur. It then falls to the Inquisitor to deal with the issues swiftly and decisively before others discover it and decide to take advantage of his affiliation, to accuse him of heresy. Hirael Avahein is a stubborn man so far as it suits his goals. On many occasions he has been seen to bend to the will of others, an act that is seen as him being controlled by those same individuals, as their goals have been the same. Generally following these occasions, Hirael will show those who thought they were controlling him the authority he holds by performing some action or, if necessary, giving the individual orders of his own. Due to only holding minor psychic abilities that allow him to summon, control and torture Daemonhosts, and no more, Hirael is forced to rely on his wits and plans to survive. Inquisitor Avahein's personal motto is "Think twice, act once, plan ten steps ahead." This is something he holds true to and does his best to plan out every step of a campaign or mission before setting out. On the occasions he is forced to improvise due to miscalculations or variables he doesnt expect, Hirael is completely out of his comfort zone. This does not deter him from his missions however, and only forces him to complete them quicker than he would like regardless of the extra risk involved. Skills, Abilities & Equipment Hirael Avahein is a man who is never seen without his twin sidearms. Both his Bolt Pistols are incredibly old and were handed down to him from his old mentor as he lay dying. The Bolt Pistols have been blessed and inscribed with holy marks that affect the bolts fired from it to penetrate the armour of even Chaos Space Marines with ease. When those bolts, that are fired, strike the flesh of a living target, the affected individual is consumed by silver and blue fire, from the inside out. This holy fire causes an excruciating and painful death over a matter of seconds. With his Bolt Pistols he has great co-ordination and excellent reflexes, being able to fire in opposite directions with near perfect accuracy. Avahein has been known to pick out enemies, even from behind cover, with amazing precision. Spare clips of ammunition are attached to his belt for easy access. As a bit of extra firepower for the more dangerous circumstances, Avahein has a portable shoulder mounted laser that can be easily attached to his armour at will, however it can only fire in a line directly in front of him. The Inquisitor carries a Power Sword, styled like a Schiavona with a slightly thinner blade. The Basket style hilt offers greater protection for the wrist and hand. Despite the lightness of the blade, both it and the hilt are long enough it can be wielded like a two handed sword. The sword works in a similar way to Avahein's Bolt Pistols. Wherever the sword strike flesh it burns with silver and blue fire. Although it does not consume the victim it does create great pain around the wound and lasts for several minutes. Due to the finesse with which he moves and strikes, Hirael has on many occasions fought a foe to the point where they have been burning from dozens of places before keeling over and dying. He is not a man to waste his energy on futile attacks, preferring to step and move before striking with precision. His knowledge of the anatomy of most races, including Orks, Tau and Humans, allows Avahein to strike at the various nerve centers situated throughout the body and causing the damage to slow or stop his foe's body from working. The armour and clothing of Inquisitor Hirael Avahein is of exquisite make and expertly styled. Although it is worn from use, his Bonded Ceramite and Carapace Armour has never been penetrated. The Ceramite layer is only thinly applied across the surface of the Carapace Armour, in sufficient amounts that it will protect from minor flames. His Inquisitorial Robes and clothing are made with the proper amount of care, filigry is laid into the edges while the thickness and quality are enough to protect from harsh environments. All of his armour and clothing are covered in Wards of Protection. These Wards protect the wearer from attack by diverting blows and weaponfire, to an extent. A large Pentagrammic Ward has been tatooed onto his back to provide extra protection from Daemons. Hirael Avahein is not a strong Psyker and is forced to rely on his mind and physical abilities, he does however have a few abilities which he uses to effect. Chief among these is his ability to summon a Daemon to a chosen Host. An ability he uses commonly to interrogate and torture the creatures that corrupt all around them. He is able to bend the created Daemonhosts to his will in a way he was never able to do to the various mortal races of the galaxy. To accompany this ability, he studied intently on the art of Banishment, sending the creatures back to the Warp when the Inquisitor is done with them. This he can also do on the field of battle, although it is much more difficult while fighting the enemy. Hirael has mild Telepathic abilites, most notably his ability to detect other life signs around him and scan the minds of others. However the Inquisitor is only able to scan the minds of others when making physical contact and can be blocked by stronger Psykers. Category:Imperial Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:Inquisition Category:Characters Category:Ordo Malleus